2007 OtherSpace Roleplaying Award Nominations
=Overview= We're now accepting nominations for the 2007 OtherSpace Roleplaying Awards. Once we've got a slate of nominees (deadline Oct. 15), we'll have secret ballot voting. The deadline for the secret ballots will be Oct. 20. Winners will be announced during a live event on OtherSpace on Oct. 27, 2007, starting at 5 p.m. Eastern. You may nominate your own characters. You may nominate characters played by friends and admins alike. You can make nominations in as many or as few categories as you want, but the fuller your nomination list can be, the better. If you need your memory refreshed, look through the Wiki and check out the RP Notables and Active Player Reports. Winners will receive special badges, designed by Bahamut, for their character Wiki pages. Winners in each category will also receive an RP Reward Point Voucher. It's time vote! Only full ballots will count. Send ballots to wes@jointhesaga.com by Oct. 20. =Categories= Post your nominees in the appropriate categories. Favorite Human 2007 *Vasco nominated by Goldenfur *Lucius nominated by Walters (Martians count) and Voliast (You shot me!) and Volouscheur (Luc shot first!) *Rathenhope nominated by Rathenhope (also a Martian) and Ruin (who isn't) and Nixkamich *Tiana nominated by Tiana (Girl power! XD), Keller. *Reilly nominated by Anonymous Favorite Ungstiri 2007 *Ace nominated by Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, Razorback, Reilly, and Rathenhope, and Anonymous *Newt nominated by Keller *Aleksei Favorite Sivadian 2007 *Walters nominated by Lucius *Amelia nominated by Fade, and Anonymous *Leodhais nominated by Stars, Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast and Nixkamich *Kit nominated by Reilly *Sarenity nominated by Razorback *Joshua nominated by Walters and Keller *Long nominated by Amanda Favorite Timonae 2007 *Aadzrian nominated by Fade, Nixkamich, Razorback, Reilly and Rathenhope also Keller *Tirax nominated by Jeff Ryan *Aisrya nominated by Volouscheur and Voliast and Aleksei *Rillitan nominated by Tiana (of course <3<3<3) *Fade nominated by Aadzrian Favorite Vollistan Light Singer 2007 *Volouscheur nominated by Goldenfur, Reilly, Rathenhope, Ruin, Leodhais and Voliast (No brainer.) *Voliast nominated by Volouscheur Favorite Odarite 2007 *Tr'xazz nominated by Goldenfur *Ak'krk'krrik nominated by Aleksei Favorite Demarian 2007 *Swiftfoot nominated by Jeff Ryan, Razorbac, Nixkamich, Reilly and Rathenhope *Snowstreak nominated by Goldenfur, Ruin and Voliast and Volouscheur and Leodhais *Silvereye nominated by Lucius, and Anonymous *Stars nominated by Volouscheur and Dement *Razorback nominated by Aadzrian and Keller Favorite G'ahnli 2007 Favorite Ydahri 2007 *Suns nominated by Fade, Keller and Amelia Favorite Qua 2007 *Sinopa nominated by Aadzrian and Voliast (just to cancel out Ruin) and Keller and Nixkamich *Nixkamich nominated by Aadzrian (cause I like you both, so there) and Ruin and Volouscheur (because Iast is being a jackass about this) and Nixkamich(because I can't choose either) Favorite Zangali 2007 *Rkagar nominated by Goldenfur, Razorback, Rathenhope and Aadzrian, and Anonymous and Nixkamich *Urfkgar nominated by Volouscheur, Dement, Ruin, Voliast and Tiana and Keller and Aleksei Favorite Centauran 2007 *Kastaprulyi nominated by Jeff Ryan, Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin, Leodhais and Voliast, and Anonymous and Keller and Aleksei Favorite Lunite 2007 *Ruin nominated by Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, Razorback, Volouscheur, Rathenhope and Voliast and Leodhais (of course!) and Aleksei *Gladstone nominated by Lucius *Norton because he is still on a world that has Luna in the name 71.42.119.34 17:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) *Jeff Ryan nominated by Amanda Favorite Mystic 2007 *Katriel *Hezekiah Favorite Soldier 2007 *Lucius nominated by Goldenfur, Nixkamich, Volouscheur and Rathenhope, and Anonymous *Silvereye nominated by Reilly, Razorback, and Keller *Norton nominated by Lucius, Dement, Tiana, Voliast and Hondon Favorite Doctor 2007 *Alandra nominated by Jeff Ryan, Fade, Amelia, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast and Nixkamich and Leodhais *Freyssinet nominated by Goldenfur and Reilly *Marcus nominated by Lucius *Voliast nominated by Volouscheur *Snowstreak nominated by Razorback *Darya nominated by Dement Favorite Captain 2007 *Rathenhope nominated by Fade and Ruin *Ruin nominated by Jeff Ryan, Volouscheur, Rathenhope, and Voliast *Ace nominated by Goldenfur, Nixkamich, Reilly and Aadzrian, Anonymous and Keller and Aleksei *Jack nominated by Franceza *Norton because he spells his rank with a 'c' not a 'k' 71.42.119.34 17:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Marlan'kamir nominated by volidana Favorite Crew Member 2007 *Stars nominated by Nixkamich and Keller *Leodhais nominated by Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin (of course) and Voliast (for the tea). *Aadzrian nominated by Razorback, and Anonymous *Swiftfoot nominated by Anonymous Favorite Scientist 2007 *Gennadiy nominated by Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast and Leodhais *Longwhiskers nominated by Goldenfur and Dement Favorite Politician 2007 *Amanda nominated by Jeff Ryan *Ellesmere nominated by Lucius, and Voliast *Silvereye nominated by Nixkamich, and Razorback, and Anonymous *Jeff Ryan nominated by Rathenhope (Hay, he did politics!) and Ruin and Volouscheur (in his own nutty way, yeah..) Favorite Scoundrel 2007 *Dayton nominated by Goldenfur and Volouscheur (hey, you shot GF, didn't you?) *Torr nominated by Nixkamich *Reilly nominated by Lucius, and Anonymous *Kristina nominated by Razorback and Keller Favorite Villain 2007 *Darya nominated by Fade, Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, Razorback, Rathenhope, Aadzrian, and Voliast and Volouscheur *Savant nominated by Anonymous *The Overmind nominated by Lucius *Aadzrian nominated by Franceza *Norton nominated by the friends of Norton for president campaign 71.42.119.34 17:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) *Urfkgar nominated by the friends of Urfkgar for apex campaign 71.42.119.34 17:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) *Martin nominated by the friends of betraying your captain (with a 'c') at the last minute in order to save him from himself 71.42.119.34 17:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) *Goldenfur Favorite Hero 2007 *Jeff Ryan nominated by Goldenfur, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast (Hero used in the derogatory), and Anonymous and Volouscheur and Leodhais *Ace nominated by Razorback and Volouscheur and Aleksei Favorite Starship Crew 2007 *Fauxites nominated by Goldenfur, Razorback, Reilly, and Nixkamich, and Anonymous and Aleksei *Osirians nominated by Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Ruin and Voliast and Leodhais Favorite Organization 2007 *New Luna Militia nominated by Jeff Ryan and Hondon *Osirians nominated by Goldenfur and Volouscheur and Rathenhope, Leodhais, Ruin and Voliast *Faux nominated by Reilly, Razorback, and Nixkamich, and Anonymous and Keller Favorite World 2007 *New Luna nominated by Jeff Ryan, Dement, Ruin and Hondon *Ungstir nominated by Goldenfur and Aleksei *Demaria nominated by Nixkamich and Razorback *Tomin Kora nominated Lucius, Tiana and Aadzrian *Vollista nominated by Voloucheur, and Voliast *Antimone nominated by Keller (I'm biased here) Favorite Race 2007 *Lunites nominated by Jeff *eyeshifts*, Ruin and Hondon *Castori nominated by Raz Blackpaw, goddamnit where's the love, and Gallahad (Hear, hear!) *Timonae nominated by Tiana (Well duh!) and Rathenhope and Dement and Aadzrian (psychic sex kittens unite) *Vollistans nominated by Volouscheur (do the telepathic sex kittens get no love?), and Voliast *Qua nominated by Nixkamich *Demarians nominated by Razorback. Of course. Also Keller. Favorite Event 2007 *Jeff and Ivan rig the Reactors of Hancock... nominated by Jeff Ryan *New Luna beachhead and bunker attack... Nominated by Goldenfur *Taking out Savant... nominated by Nixkamich *Grain threshers on Quaquan... nominated by Lucius *Ungstir falls... nominated by Volouscheur *Arena mayhem on TK nominated by Razorback and Rathenhope and Aadzrian (this involves breaking the Arena people out as well!), and Anonymous Favorite Seminar 2007 *Wiki Workshop *The pros and cons of a fixed group nominated by Voliast *Separating IC and OOC Most Dramatic Character 2007 *Reilly nominated by Goldenfur and Aadzrian *Voliast nominated by Lucius and Volouscheur and Rathenhope and Voliast (This is what I was shooting for.), and Anonymous Funniest Character 2007 *Goldenfur nominated by Goldenfur *Torr nominated by Nixkamich *Gennadiy nominated by Volouscheur (bleh. Was in a hurry when I first did this, and forgot to put in my name) and Voliast *Aadzrian nominated by Razorback, and Anonymous *Tiana nominated by Dement and Keller *Reilly nominated by Aadzrian, and Anonymous (I like them both!!) *Snowstreak nominated by Ruin *Norton with Boomer as the VP (Why two? Because we need the votes. Teamwork. Someone needs to do the heavy lifting, anyway.) 71.42.119.34 17:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) *Swiftfoot nominated by Anonymous Favorite Overall Character 2007 *Ace nominated by Goldenfur and Nixkamich and Aleksei *Swiftfoot nominated by Reilly and Razorback, and Anonymous and Keller *Ruin nominated by Volouscheur, Rathenhope, Leodhais, and Voliast *Norton because, well, there isn't a least favorite category to run in, so I'm making due and lowering myself to this. 71.42.119.34 17:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Favorite Character Death 2007 *Boomer nominated by Goldenfur and Reilly and Tiana, and Anonymous *Nathan nominated by Lucius, Volouscheur, and Nixkamich *Darya nominated by Rathenhope, and Voliast *Goldenfur nominated by Dement and Hondon *Jeff Ryan nominated by Aleksei Favorite Character Wiki Page 2007 *Jeff Ryan nominated by Goldenfur *Ruin nominated by Volouscheur, Leodhais and Voliast Favorite Character Story 2007 *Razorback nominated by Goldenfur *Rukais nominated (vainly) by himself. *Swiftfoot nominated by Anonymous Favorite Character Journal 2007 *Swiftfoot nominated by Goldenfur, Stars, Razorback, and Reilly, and Anonymous, and Keller *Ruin nominated by Nixkamich and Jeff Ryan and Volouscheur and Rathenhope and Voliast and Leodhais *Dayton nominated by Lucius Favorite Admin 2007 *Fishbreath nominated by Goldenfur, Reilly, and Walters, Anonymous and Tiana *Keller nominated by Nixkamich, Razorback and Tiana *Wik nominated by Lucius, Volouscheur, Ruin and Voliast *Brody nominated by Rathenhope (suckup!) Category:Awards